<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>POSSESSION by Vgal_shonen_neko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585544">POSSESSION</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgal_shonen_neko/pseuds/Vgal_shonen_neko'>Vgal_shonen_neko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STORIES WITH FUR, CLAWS AND FANGS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 6, First Meetings, M/M, Possession, Roman´s family is as awful as ever, This is for the, Vicroman, Victor is the werewolf, Werewolf, Zsasionis, ZsaszMask, ZsaszMask Week, anyway, but you´ll see, dynamic, hope you like it, i just love them so much, i saw on twitter, i´m creating some HC especially for this AU, i´m so inspired right now, just couldn´t help myself, like if they were gladiators, lol, not as peaceful as it should be but hey, obviously, roman is a vampire, so i guess is ok, soething that was supposed to be apart but now is part of a new whole series, still otp, there´s a battle, they are supernatural creatures, this will develop to something more in the next part, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:43:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgal_shonen_neko/pseuds/Vgal_shonen_neko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre los vampiros se sabe que existe un ritual por el que todos los miembros del clan deben pasar para completar su admisión dentro de dicha élite. Sin embargo, en ésta ocasión al candidato que le corresponde llevar a cabo dicha prueba se le presentarán algunas dificultades inesperadas, que derivarán en una encrucijada que lo pondrá en verdadero riesgo. No obstante, estando bajo tan agrestes circunstancias obtendrá la ayuda de una fuente muy peculiar que ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera esperado jamás.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STORIES WITH FUR, CLAWS AND FANGS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>POSSESSION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Mientras bajaba la escalera de piedra en forma de caracol, cuyos peldaños conducían a las viejas mazmorras del castillo ubicado en el este de Europa al que habían llegado horas antes, podía escuchar cada vez con mayor volumen el estruendo que provenía de una de las tantas celdas destinadas a torturar a los prisioneros. Entre risotadas de unos más aullidos y rugidos del otro, aquel espectáculo montado de manera improvisada parecía ser tan pedestre que en lugar de resultarle divertido le provocaba repulsión.</p><p> </p><p>- Pan y circo para el vulgo –  pensaba con desprecio el joven vampiro, sin importarle si entre los presentes estaría alguno leyendo furtivamente sus pensamientos y le dedicaría una mirada ofendida… como si eso le fuese a afectar o a hacerle cambiar de opinión</p><p> </p><p>La comitiva de la que era parte se detuvo brevemente por instrucciones de quien los lideraba, antes de continuar de largo su camino hacia el fondo del pasillo. Debido a que se encontraba rodeado por los demás, al pasar al lado de la celda de donde provenía el alboroto que había venido escuchando, aún volteando no fue capaz de distinguir mucho más allá de las puntas de lanza electrificadas que sin piedad eran dirigidas en contra de la bestia que tenían ahí confinada, así como parte de las orejas y cabeza de ésta última, que se arrojaba de un lado al otro en una combinación de defensa y ataque desesperados contra sus burlones agresores.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Atrás animal! – gritaba con entusiasmo uno de los torturadores          </p><p>- ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡¿Esto te duele?! – exclamaba sarcástico otro al clavarle la punta metálica de su arma en uno de los costados</p><p>- ¡Deja de moverte, torpe perro! – reía un tercero</p><p> </p><p>Furiosa, la enorme criatura se retorcía de indignación y dolor, dando vueltas en aquel pequeño espacio en el que era obligada a permanecer sin tener un momento de descanso y en clara desventaja numérica, pues siete contra uno y además armados no era justo ni honorable; demasiada hipocresía y salvajismo provenientes de una especie que se autoproclamaba superior más era obvio que no lo demostraba… qué despreciables.</p><p> </p><p>-   ¡Roman! – una voz le distrajo, provocando que volteara al frente</p><p>- Lo siento, padre – respondió con seriedad – no te escuché por el ruido</p><p>- Me doy cuenta – le dijo con enfado – te estoy diciendo que vengas aquí</p><p> </p><p>Resoplando con resignación y molestia a manera de respuesta, el hijo de Charles Sionis -líder del clan Rougesang- se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba parado su padre, al frente de los presentes.</p><p> </p><p>- Te he dicho mil veces que siempre estés atento cuando hablo – le reprendió telepáticamente al tiempo que le jalaba del brazo para acercarlo a él</p><p>- Ya dije que lo sentía, padre – le reclamó entre dientes en igual tono y forma, soltándose del agarre tan disimuladamente como pudo y acomodándose posteriormente el saco color vino con adornos de hojas en hilo dorado que llevaba puesto – no es mi culpa que haya incompetentes bajo tu mando que no sepan guardar silencio cuando llega una autoridad</p><p>- No empieces Roman – le ordenó - o harás que me arrepienta de haberte traído para esto y no tendrás otra oportunidad mientras yo esté a cargo ¿me entendiste?- agregó con sentencia</p><p>- Sí… entendí, padre – respondió a regañadientes</p><p>- Señores – se dirigió ahora en voz alta y con una sonrisa a sus seguidores – como saben, ésta noche los he citado aquí para que llevemos a cabo el ritual que cada vampiro perteneciente a éste clan debe realizar si quiere pertenecer a nuestra élite de manera definitiva: posesión y dominancia sobre una criatura inferior a la que, si al pasar la prueba el vampiro así lo desea, podrá convertir en su sirviente y guardián principal; en éste caso y por tratarse de una ocasión especial para mi hijo, el Antiguo Consejo ha decretado que el desafío sea digno de su orgulloso linaje, por ello yo personalmente he elegido para tal fin a la criatura más fuerte físicamente pero no por ello comparable con nuestra inteligencia y astucia: un licántropo salvaje.</p><p> </p><p>Al escuchar tales palabras, Roman repentinamente abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó de una pieza, especialmente cuando los presentes se apartaron al Charles señalar con la palma de la mano izquierda en dirección de la jaula que a lo lejos se podía divisar y que contenía a la citada bestia. ¿Acaso estaban locos? ¿En verdad pretendían que se enfrentara solo a semejante animal que cabía decir además, no dejaban de azuzar? Referirse  a su adversario como “salvaje” no era únicamente porque así consideraran a todos los de aquella especie, no, lo decían porque ese estadío de plena transformación que se obtenía durante la luna llena era el más peligroso y hasta donde él sabía, nadie había tenido que pasar aquella prueba bajo circunstancias similares; generalmente se trataba de animales como tigres, leones, lobos y sí, quizás de vez en cuando un licántropo si es que lograban capturar alguno, pues éstos eran escurridizos y casi nunca se les veía deambular solitarios y lejos de los asentamientos humanos entre los cuales se mezclaban para pasar desapercibidos. Sin embargo, si se presentaba tal oportunidad, la prueba solo exigía al candidato que lo controlara estando la criatura aún en su estado más racional o bien, cuando al enfadarse presentaba ya algunas de las características animales propias de su especie, pero conservando aún la capacidad de escuchar y entender órdenes, no representando así un peligro inminente para quien estaba a prueba, fallara o no en su ejecución. Lo que le pedían pues a él en éste caso era más que un inverosímil, era un suicidio, no intencional seguramente, pero suicidio al fin.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Entre discretos aplausos posteriores al discurso de su líder, el público se acomodó en las gradas dispuestas previamente dentro del pequeño coliseo en el sótano del castillo, salvaguardados de la arena gracias a sólidos barrotes de hierro recubiertos por un baño de plata, en espera a que diera comienzo la prueba para la que habían sido solicitados como testigos.</p><p>Tras bambalinas, Roman observaba desde la ventana enrejada de la puerta metálica que permitía el acceso al túnel de la arena, a todos los que ya esperaban por su aparición. Lo estarían juzgando en cada uno de sus movimientos y eso era algo que odiaba, pero tan solo era una mínima parte de las muchas cosas que le causaban aversión entre las costumbres y tradiciones del clan al que pertenecía.</p><p> </p><p>- Llegó la hora – le indicó su padre con solemnidad, mientras lo observaba quitarse el saco, los guantes y la corbata para dárselos a uno de los sirvientes – espero que estés preparado</p><p>- Lo estoy – respondió en tono cortante, sin dirigirle la mirada mientras se acomodaba la camisa – no estaría aquí de lo contrario, padre – agregó con un dejo de sarcasmo</p><p>- No me hables así – le ordenó alzando la voz con molestia, jalándolo del brazo izquierdo para obligarlo a que lo mirara a los ojos – estás aquí porque yo lo digo – lo jaló más hacia él- sabes perfectamente que no mereces este derecho por tu comportamiento indigno las últimas semanas, así que agradece que te permito tener una última oportunidad para demostrar que eres un Sionis y un miembro respetable de éste clan ¿me escuchaste?</p><p>- Fuerte y claro, padre – le respondió en voz grave al soltarse del agarre con un movimiento brusco, tratando de contener su enojo y de no mostrarle los colmillos en señal de desafío     </p><p>- Bien – dijo cortante antes de sacar del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón un objeto que empujó con el puño contra el pecho del otro para entregárselo – toma… y más te vale que no me decepciones – sentenció antes de darse media vuelta para retirarse de ahí y ocupar su lugar en el palco principal</p><p> </p><p>Después de ver a su padre y al sirviente desaparecer tras cerrarse la puerta, Roman con desdén observó en su mano el colguije que sostenía un rubí engarzado elegantemente en metal negro, el amuleto que tendría que portar para ayudarle en su tarea al afianzar el lazo de dominio sobre su víctima una vez que el ritual de posesión hubiese sido completado.</p><p> </p><p>- Esto es una maldita estupidez – se dijo al colgarse la piedra en el cuello y negar después con la cabeza – no necesito hacer esto – volteó hacia la arena a través de la ventana – y tampoco necesito de ningún esclavo que solo me sirva de lastre o peor, de informante para mi padre</p><p>- Ya tiene que salir, joven Sionis – interrumpió de improviso la voz de un guardia desde afuera de la puerta que daba hacia la arena – órdenes de su padre</p><p>- Solo cállate y déjame pasar – le respondió con fastidio</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Mientras se abría poco a poco la pesada y rechinante puerta de hierro, Roman se erguía y respiraba profundo sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente. Con paso firme avanzó lentamente hasta que la luz artificial en forma de antorchas que iluminaban el recinto, quedó directamente sobre él.</p><p>Contrario a como se esperaría recibir a un gladiador, es decir, con aplausos y vítores hasta el hartazgo, era el silencio más absoluto el que inundaba el lugar. Éste se vio cortado tan solo por el estremecedor aullido de la bestia que ya se avecinaba del lado contrario a donde el examinado se encontraba. Apenas ambos contendientes se vieron cara a cara, la batalla comenzó.</p><p> El objetivo era simple: esquivar el primer ataque que predeciblemente daría la criatura y hacer contacto visual directo y fijo con ésta en el menor tiempo posible; una vez que lograra esto, la bestia quedaría bajo su control y sería cuestión de tiempo el que gracias a la fortaleza de su mente hábilmente establecería la conexión necesaria para doblegar la voluntad del animal salvaje, convirtiéndolo en su esclavo permanentemente. Lo que decidiera hacer o no con él al terminar el encuentro, dependería de si su nuevo sirviente sería de utilidad o no, de acuerdo a las tareas que le fuesen asignadas y a qué tan bien las llevara a cabo, sin chistar ni una sola vez.</p><p>Aquel enorme monstruo al que apenas había podido echarle un vistazo al llegar a las mazmorras, yacía ahora de pie sobre sus piernas, imponente y desafiante frente a él: rabioso; con el pelo erizado, sucio y algo quemado en las puntas aquí y allá debido al hostigamiento constante de aquellos inconscientes guardias idiotas, supuestamente para mantenerlo en su lugar; mostrando los dientes agresivamente y con pequeños hilos de saliva espumosa escapando de las comisuras de sus belfos; exhibiendo sus enormes garras afiladas a manera de cuchillas; agitando la cola como si fuese un látigo; jadeando y gruñendo con odio cual si se hubiese escapado del mismo infierno; observando a su presa dispuesto a matarla en venganza por la humillación sufrida a manos de los congéneres de ésta.</p><p>Pese a la tensión y el peligro inminente que envolvía el ambiente, lejos de dejar que su instinto de supervivencia lo dominara y lo instara a escapar de ahí tan rápidamente como le fuera posible, pudo más el orgullo por demostrar que era perfectamente capaz de arreglárselas por sí mismo y que todos, especialmente su padre estaban equivocados por creer que de no ser por su apellido sería un vampiro de segunda o tercera categoría, siendo abandonado a su suerte hacía tiempo. Así pues, sin quitar la mirada de su contrincante, Roman dio un último y hondo suspiro para tranquilizarse y concentrarse inclinándose ligeramente, abriendo el compás de sus piernas y separando los brazos de su cuerpo para colocarse en pose de ataque, dejando después al descubierto sus colmillos y alargando sus uñas, acompañando tales cambios del encendido de sus ojos cuyas pupilas rojas pasaron a agrandarse para volverse negras como el vacío y permitirle así una mayor visión de su alrededor.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué esperas? – pensó dirigiéndose a la bestia - ¡Ataca ya! – habló nuevamente en su mente, exclamando en voz alta su exigencia en forma de siseo, desafiándole a que lo enfrentara</p><p> </p><p>Un sonoro y escalofriante aullido dirigido hacia el cielo, seguido de un poderoso rugido ahora directamente hacia el vampiro, fueron las primeras señales de que la bestia atacaría. A esto, Roman siseó y de manera instintiva lanzó un manotazo hacia el frente para hacer que el otro retrocediera dándole espacio; aquel animal no era más inteligente o astuto que él y desde luego que no se dejaría ganar, mucho menos intimidar, por tan salvajes demostraciones.</p><p>Esperaba que en cualquier instante el lobo se lanzara de lleno en su contra, así podría esquivarlo con un salto y en cuanto el monstruo se distrajera buscando su paradero, lo golpearía en la cabeza con los pies para obligarlo a caer al suelo; sería entonces cuando con ambas manos lo tomaría con fuerza del hocico para de inmediato fijar la mirada sobre él y así establecer el primer contacto de dominancia y posesión que, una vez asegurados gracias al cese de resistencia o intentos de ataque de la bestia, se sellaría cuando Roman tomara con una mano el amuleto sin dejar de mirar a su víctima, apropiándose y trasfiriendo así la voluntad de ésta para siempre mientras su dueño portara la joya.</p><p>La respuesta del monstruo a la provocación sí fue irse directamente contra el vampiro, a lo que éste último sonrió triunfante, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan y en unos segundos más todo habría terminado a su favor. Sin embargo, al caer de vuelta y tratar de aterrizar sobre la cabeza del animal, éste último repentinamente volteó en su dirección y dedicándole una mueca que al inmortal le pareció claramente una sonrisa maliciosa que le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa y cerrar sus pupilas, en un ágil movimiento y sin darle tiempo a nada más, el lobo se giró y con un fuerte zarpazo le golpeó de lleno, lanzándolo hasta el otro lado del coliseo y provocando que se impactara contra la pared, incrustándolo ahí mismo unos instantes antes de caer pesadamente al suelo levantando una polvareda a su alrededor.</p><p>Desconcertado por lo que acababa de ocurrir al tiempo de que con algo de dificultad pero con prisa trataba de levantarse, Roman alcanzó a escuchar la exclamación en igual sentimiento de los testigos. Al parecer nadie esperaba que algo así hubiera pasado, era imposible ya que era bien conocido que los hombres lobo eran estúpidos e irracionales estando en su fase más instintiva, por eso resultaba tan fácil que una vez dominados acataran las órdenes de su dueño más que cuando permanecían en su forma humana o semi-animal, es decir, cuando aún conservaban algo de conciencia propia.</p><p>Aún se tambaleaba un poco para recuperar el equilibrio por la fuerte sacudida de la que había sido objeto, cuando pudo ver como a toda prisa la bestia venía dispuesta a arremeter contra él una segunda vez, así que nuevamente se colocó en posición de ataque y se alistó para defenderse, no estaba dispuesto a perder enfrente de todos, moriría antes de dejar que eso pasara.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡No te tengo miedo! – siseó - ¡Atácame si puedes!</p><p> </p><p>El lobo llegó hasta su presa y se detuvo para mirarlo de frente, rugiéndole y preparándose para propinarle un nuevo zarpazo. De un salto, Roman trató de esquivarlo para hacerse a un lado y atacarlo ésta vez por los costados, pero como si ya hubiera predicho aquello, su contrincante alcanzó a tomarlo de una de sus piernas en pleno vuelo y lo arrojó con fuerza contra el suelo, haciendo que quedara debajo de él, justo a su merced.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Podía sentir el aire escapando de una sola intención desde el fondo de sus pulmones al impactar contra la tierra. Desorientado y comenzando a alarmarse, su cerebro daba vueltas vertiginoso tratando de hallar la solución tan pronto como le fuera posible para lograr su objetivo o estaba seguro de que como mínimo, terminaría herido gravemente antes de que su padre ordenara a los guardias que alejaran a la bestia de su hijo para salvarle la vida, porque era lo que seguramente ocurriría pero a costa de su fracaso y aunque era una opción, no quería tener que llegar a esas circunstancias debido a las igualmente desagradables consecuencias que seguirían una vez estando a salvo del depredador aquel.</p><p>Ocupado en armar una estrategia, no dio pronta reacción a cuando la bestia le tomó de la cara con su enorme mano y lo obligó a él a mirarlo a los ojos.</p><p> </p><p>- Quieren matarte – escuchó de pronto a una voz cavernosa hablarle en su cabeza</p><p>- ¿Qué? – exclamó para su adentros, tratando de ubicar de dónde provenía la extraña voz ajena, ya que no podía venir de quien tenía enfrente… ¿o sí?</p><p>- Quieren matarte, vampiro – le repitió – los tuyos quieren matarte, pero no por propia mano sino cobardemente a través de mi</p><p>- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó en su mente al confirmar el origen de la voz - ¡Eso no es posible! – respondió incrédulo, tratando de liberarse - ¡Me estás mintiendo bestia!</p><p>- Es la verdad – le dijo dejando escapar al tiempo un profundo gruñido – yo mismo los escuché decirlo – frunció el hocico y gruñó de nuevo sin dejar de mirarle – pero yo no voy a ser el chivo expiatorio de su vileza</p><p> </p><p>Roman se quedó mudo un momento al escuchar tal declaración, antes de continuar la conversación telepática que no podía creer que estaba teniendo con su enemigo y bajo aquellas circunstancias.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – cuestionó tratando de asimilar las palabras del otro y no desecharlas como mera treta para que se confiara y lo matara estando distraído</p><p>- A que si quieren asesinarte, que lo hagan ellos mismos – respondió con frialdad – yo no tengo nada en tu contra, así que no tengo por qué hacerte ningún daño – resopló- a menos que me obligues y créeme, eso no es divertido si me usan como un mero espectáculo para regodearse confirmando la crueldad y salvajismo que le adjudican a mi especie, aunque eso fuera cierto… no tengo por qué darles ese gusto           </p><p>- Si no vas a matarme – le dijo mientras se retorcía en el suelo y resoplaba esforzándose por escapar, clavándole las uñas en el brazo a su captor - ¡¿Qué demonios pretendes entonces?!</p><p>- Que te rindas – declaró sin más – ríndete y te dejaré en paz</p><p>- ¡Eso nunca! – le gritó mentalmente al sisear mostrándole los colmillos y sin dejar de luchar por liberarse – ¡No voy a hacer eso!</p><p>- Como quieras, vampiro – contestó antes de cerrar los ojos, resoplarle en la cara al otro y erguirse sin dejar de sostenerle ahora del cuello de la camisa, para luego aullar y lanzar a su presa hasta el lado contrario de donde ambos se hallaban</p><p> </p><p>Aturdido por el golpe al caer, Roman se tambaleaba esforzándose por ponerse en pie mientras repasaba aquella fugaz conversación telepática, pues era algo que nunca antes había tenido el conocimiento de que ocurriera entre ambas especies y mucho menos cuando estaban en plena lucha, pero aún menos cuando de lo que se trataba era de doblegar la voluntad del individuo supuestamente inferior, cuestión de la cual ahora se daba cuenta de que no era más que una mentira producto de la arrogancia de su propia estirpe que los cegaba a la realidad, pues sus rivales de inferiores no tenían nada; sin embargo, no sería él quien sacaría a la luz aquella nueva revelación para entregársela generosamente a los demás –sobretodo después de enterarse de la despreciable bajeza que pretendían cometer contra él- se la guardaría para él mismo y la usaría en su beneficio… si es que sobrevivía.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Tomándose su tiempo, el monstruo avanzaba con firmeza hasta el inmortal que herido y muy alejado de su actitud original de confianza y orgullo, se ponía de pie sin importarle el saber que estaba en desventaja, además de tomar en cuenta la advertencia de que esto acabaría muy mal para él si continuaba, sosteniéndose en su sitio y conservando su pose defensiva.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡¿Qué estás esperando Roman?! – le gritó con enfado su padre desde las gradas - ¡Acaba de una buena vez con el ritual! – golpeó el suelo con el pie derecho -  ¡No seas inútil y demuestra por una vez en tu vida que eres digno de mi apellido!</p><p> </p><p>El hombre lobo movió las orejas y luego volteó en dirección del sujeto que le reclamaba a su víctima. Aún siendo testigo de la condición precaria bajo la que se hallaba en aquel momento su propia descendencia, ni una pizca de remordimiento o de compasión pudo percibir en aquella mirada de ojos rojizos; sin duda tenía razón en pensar que los verdaderos animales eran quienes lo habían capturado en un lamentable descuido de su parte.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡¿Qué carajos crees que estoy haciendo, padre?! – replicó en un grito al jadear, devolviendo así la atención de la bestia hacia él</p><p>- ¡Entonces hazlo ya y no te dirijas a mi en ese tono! – ordenó indiferente</p><p> </p><p>Usando toda su fuerza, Roman se lanzó por última vez contra el animal, dirigiéndose hasta su cuello con el objetivo de alcanzar la yugular; quizás si lograba succionarle algo de sangre lo debilitaría lo suficiente para tirarlo al suelo, pudiendo al fin culminar con la fastidiosa tarea y antes de que la bestia cumpliera con su amenaza mortal.</p><p>En acción nuevamente sorpresiva, aunque ya no tanto a juzgar por lo que había estado ocurriendo durante el duelo, bastaron un par de movimientos para que el licántropo esquivara el ataque y se girara para tomar ésta vez por la espalda al otro, llevándolo al suelo y sosteniéndolo ahí.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Argh! ¡Suéltame! – siseaba el inmortal, tratando infructuosamente de levantarse o al menos poder darse la vuelta para encarar al enemigo</p><p>- Ríndete ya, vampiro – le sugirió de nueva cuenta su agresor, acercándose hasta su oído izquierdo al gruñirle - ¿acaso no ves que no les importas? para ellos vales más muerto que vivo</p><p>- No me voy a rendir – le dijo en voz baja, aprovechando que desde aquella posición nadie podía verlo articular las palabras- tú no lo entiendes, no puedo hacerlo, no lo haré – resopló – pero tampoco dejaré que me mates, así siga con esto toda la noche</p><p>- ¿Por qué? – le cuestionó sin alterarse - ¿Porque no vas a rebajarte a que un “tonto animal” sea tu verdugo? – agregó sarcástico</p><p>- No – respondió, haciendo parpadear al otro momentáneamente por la segura respuesta – es porque si muero aquí no podré vengarme de quienes me han traicionado – suspiró- estoy harto de agachar la cabeza, resignarme a obedecer y que aún así me paguen de ésta manera… eso nunca se los voy a perdonar</p><p>- Ya veo – reflexionó – está bien, inténtalo entonces – dijo con resolución antes de soltar al otro, permitiéndole darse la vuelta para verlo de frente</p><p>- ¿Pero qué –</p><p>- Intenta tu tan preciado ritual, vampiro – le interrumpió – anda, te daré una oportunidad, así que aprovéchala antes de que me arrepienta</p><p> </p><p>Extrañado por la actitud confiada del contrario, Roman sacudió la cabeza y rápidamente se empujó hacia atrás con los brazos para alejarse lo suficiente y recargarse en la pared para ponerse de pie, todo esto sin quitarle la vista de encima al otro, quien tampoco dejaba de mirar cada uno de sus movimientos sin hacer nada más. Asegurándose de que efectivamente no lo atacaría y dando un breve suspiro para concentrarse, sus ojos rojos comenzaron a refulgir al fijarse en las pupilas color ámbar que le observaban con atención. El pensamiento de que aquella intensa mirada le pareció hermosa a pesar de ser intimidante, lo distrajo por un segundo antes de seguir con lo suyo.</p><p>Comenzando pues a formular en su mente el hechizo al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre la punta del hocico del lobo para asegurarse de que éste no se moviera, el inmortal sintió que recuperaba su confianza. No entendía y de momento no le interesaba hallar la respuesta al por qué aquella bestia estaba cediendo voluntariamente a ser dominada, pero pronto, quizás mucho más pronto de lo que esperaba, hallaría su respuesta cuando en medio de lo que recitaba mentalmente, el otro inesperadamente le habló de nueva cuenta con aquella voz cavernosa; después de distraerse y detenerse brevemente con algo de confusión por lo que le había dicho, observó como aquel parecía sonreírle… y para sorpresa de sí mismo, le devolvió la sonrisa en complicidad… una posesión muy distinta a la que jamás se había realizado estaba siendo escrita y solo ellos dos sabían en qué consistía aquel trato secreto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola queridos lectores!</p><p>Regreso ahora con la segunda parte, como podrán darse cuenta, de ésta nueva serie dedicada al Zsasions/ZsaszMask. Es un one-shot originado e inspirado igualmente por el primer escrito de la serie y por la semana del ZsaszMask (gracias a eso es que ahora existe todo este universo en expansión... mientras la inspiración siga xD). De verdad espero que estén disfrutando de las lecturas tanto como yo al escribir cada historia :3 que lleva todo mi amor por ésta hermosa OTP que me cautiva y apasiona cada día más (también gracias a mis cómplices en esto xD Fer y Scarleth, que mantienen mis feels aceitados xD) y que me complace mucho poder compartir con todos ustedes :3 </p><p>En fin, la historia continuará en la tercera parte que ya había prometido que tendría ésta serie, pero por mientras hasta aquí se queda :3 .... como siempre, les agradezco todo su amor a la historia, a través de comentarios y kudos, son una gran motivación :3 </p><p>¡Hasta pronto!</p><p>P.d. El padre de Roman en los cómics puede tener dos nombres: Charles, que es el que se menciona cuando se narra la historia de Black Mask durante su primera aparición en los cómics.... y Richard, que es como es "renombrado" en el one-shot que retoma la historia de Black Mask para el evento de "Year of the Villain".... específicamente para éste AU, por antigüedad, me pareció más lógico utilizar para su padre el primer nombre que tuvo en los cómics</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>